When It Rains
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: 11/21/2015 It is my six month anniversary with Bonnie! I decided to post one of my older FNAF fics that I've been holding onto for a while. (Break out the Welch's Sparkling Grape Juice!)


**When It Rains…**

Golden Bonnie knows romance will happen.

It was evening at the pizzeria all the children and their parents left, the building had become quiet and the lights would go off soon. It was time for the characters who performed that day to go home for a much deserved rest. Golden Bonnie, one of the non-animatronic entertainers twisted his long bunny ears listening.

"Still raining." He chuckled to himself. "Well, I'm off." Golden Bonnie announced grabbing the case he kept his guitar.

"Are you in a rush hoping to stay out of this weather?" Freddy asked.

"In a way." Golden Bonnie looked thoughtful. "I'm in a hurry to see my wife and she wouldn't want a soaked bunny to care for."

"I see." Freddy replied. "Be careful then."

"See you tomorrow my friend." Golden Bonnie hurried outside.

Soon he opened the door to his home after only getting a little wet. "Your furry handsome bunny is home!" He said before closing the door.

Footsteps came from the stairs and Golden Bonnie was greeted by his wife. He loved every time she came to see him. Her eyes a beautiful amethyst sparkling in his presence, her hair long silky red that flowed as she walked and her delicate hands brought a gentle touch to his soft fur.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Angel hugged her bunny she loved so much.

"And I'm happy to see you." Golden Bonnie smiled. "I have an idea, how about we skip dinner and go straight upstairs?"

Golden Bonnie knew something no one else knew, how fond his wife was of the rain. Besides loving her tall golden bunny she enjoyed how rainy days made things quieter, calmer and slowed the world down. It was these rainy days or preferably evenings Angel was in the best of moods and that would make Golden Bonnie one very happy bunny. He knew they could spend some quality romantic time together.

Angel giggled softly at Golden Bonnie's request. "I'd love to spend some time with you, Goldie."

This made him smile more. "I brought something for you." Golden Bonnie picked up a pizza box he just a moment ago set on the table.

"You brought me pizza?" Angel accepted the white box. Since Golden Bonnie worked at a pizza restaurant a surprise like this was expected.

"Open it." Golden Bonnie said placing a paw behind his back.

Instead of pizza, "Oh it's candy!" He also knew how much Angel liked chocolates. This was the perfect excuse to purchase some.

Golden Bonnie pulled his paw back into view without a word holding a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

"You thought of everything." There was a hint of a blush on Angel's face. "I'll see you upstairs."

Quickly grabbing two glasses from the cabinet Golden Bonnie followed upstairs in a hurry. He hopped on their bed while Angel had only begun to set things up. She paid no attention to him setting candles on the nightstands. Golden Bonnie poured the grape juice into the glasses. Perhaps being a bit impatient not wanting the moment to pass while it continued to rain outside Golden Bonnie reached out pulling Angel onto the bed with him.

"Shall we get started?" He said in a deeper voice.

"Wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Angel poked her nose against his cooler feeling one.

Golden Bonnie chuckled rubbing his nose against Angel's. He was off to a great start. Next Golden Bonnie brought the glasses over for them.

Angel sipped on hers slowly. "This is good." It was fizzy grape juice that came in a green wine shaped bottle normally purchased for special occasions.

Being thirsty Golden Bonnie drank his a bit faster. "We can have it again on our anniversary and holidays and next time it rains…" He said nuzzling the girl's neck.

To which she was forced to finish not wanting to spill any. "Hmm… I like that too." Angel put her back to Golden Bonnie.

He bent his ears forward wrapping his arms around Angel's waist and began nuzzling her neck more to her pleasure. Neck nuzzling turned into Golden Bonnie licking the back of her neck moving to the ear and finally down her neck. This was something he hadn't tried before though felt on instinct to do so. Before he knew it Golden Bonnie was locked in a kiss.

Anytime Golden Bonnie and Angel kissed it was meaningful.

"I love you so much Goldie." Angel whispered.

"I love you too my Angel." He replied.

Being quite happy Angel kissed Golden Bonnie's muzzle moving down to his neck. He allowed her to do so enjoying his reward for his previous actions. While feeling a chill run up his back as Angel's fingers ran through the fur on his chest Golden Bonnie reached for the box of chocolates.

Golden Bonnie chose one then held it between his teeth biting through the center of the candy just enough to release the aroma of the filling inside. He gave a gentle nudge to his wife with his cold nose gaining her attention.

A whiff of a fudge filled center along with a nudge of a bunny's nose made Angel pull back a moment to see her gold bunny holding onto a piece of chocolate and only took that moment to understand what he was offering.

With a blush Angel leaned towards him biting down on the other half of the candy. Which made Golden Bonnie blush as well. He never attempted this before and might have felt a little embarrassed.

Once the chocolate was bitten in two Golden Bonnie looked away with flustered cheeks and his half of the candy to chew on. When he opened an eye Golden Bonnie noticed Angel looked equally embarrassed.

One more time couldn't hurt. Golden Bonnie repeated the process with another selected piece of candy held between his teeth. This time urging himself towards Angel on his paws and knees offering the savory chocolate as his fluffy bunny tail wagged back and forth eagerly.

Angel glanced at Golden Bonnie thinking how absolutely adorable he was. Not letting his efforts go to waste she accepted the offering of chocolate, again biting the other half of the treat.

After gently licking the side of Golden Bonnie's muzzle he couldn't resist, he placed a paw under Angel's chin delivering another romantic kiss. He still felt new to this exchange of affection no matter how many weeks or months anyone could say they've been together as a couple. Thus he was afraid to ask for what he wanted. But Golden Bonnie could say this,

"I want us to be as close as possible." Golden Bonnie smiled his warm beautiful smile.

"Anything for you, Goldie." Angel smiled back and nuzzled him lovingly.

He nuzzled her in return. Then Golden Bonnie wrapped his arms around Angel pulling her down on top of his body. He tugged at the covers on the bed covering them both. Their nuzzling continued, Angel ran her fingers through Golden Bonnie's soft fur. He felt so at ease and very much loved sharing a beautiful, romantic night with his wife as the rain continued to fall outside making this perfect. 


End file.
